codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Holy Britannian Empire
Britannia has a sort of democratic like structure in appearance but it not democracy it a dictatorship this people especially the commoner to seem like they have power Basic Info I'm sorry, but where does it ever actually say Nunnally became the Empress? Lelouch abolished the nobility, so it doesn't make sense for her to be. She follows the new Zero around, but we've got absolutely no indication that she's an Empress. Could be a local celebrity, could be a figure with an idealistic following -- could be anything, really, except Empress. (I mean, just as a tiny tiny example, when she meets up with everyone at Ashford in that one post-series picture drama, she a.) ONLY has Zero with her (no sign of a royal entourge), and b.) is not referred to especially respectfully by anyone present. If she was supposed to be the Empress, it's narratively logical for at least ONE character to address her that way (or as Nunnally-sama, ANYTHING), even if Nunnally responds by asking them to please just call her "Nunnally". So, yeah. Tell me what I'm missing, or I think this note should be removed from the wikia. As far as I know, it's just a popular fan theory -- not in any way a fact, and not even very logically-consistent. Libek 02:13, February 5, 2010 (UTC) It never says it outright as far as I know, but it is heavily implied. (Possibly by the creators, but don't quote me on that.) Firstly, Lelouch did abolish the nobility, but he still remained Emperor, so while the lower-ranking nobles lost their titles, the monarchy remained in place. As such, when he is killed at the end of the series, since he has no designated heir, the throne would pass to his next closest of kin, that being Nunnally, his only full sibling. (Schneizel and Cornelia are both half siblings). The remainder of the Royal family was killed off in the Pendragon F.L.E.I.J.A. explosion, and Schniezel was ordered to obey Zero, so there would be no one else to challenge it. I have no real explanation as to why Cornelia wouldn't challenge it, but Schniezel did say at the end of episode 22 that he wished to instill Nunnally on the throne anyway, so perhaps Cornelia remained a part of that plan. As for no one addressing her respectfully, she is called "Nunnally-sama" once by one of the students during the last picture drama. I hope that info dump clears some things up. 00:39, June 21, 2010 (UTC) V.V. mentions in one episode while talking to Cornelia that he respects her renouncing her claim to the throne to clear Euphies name. So assuming all the other royals are dead, Cornelia has no claim, and Schneizel works for Zero, Nunnally is the only remaining member of the royal family to inherit the throne --Legiondude 10:51, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Area Info Where did the names of the Areas come from? Juubi Karakuchi 23:18, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Numbered from one to 18+. If you mean the previous names, they are utter nonsense. There was no Canada, for example, before the US got independent and "Canada" didn't, and even then Canada was a mixture of Crown colonies (e.g. Newfoundland) and corporate territory (aka The Hon. Hudson's Bay Company's territory). 15:59, December 18, 2011 (UTC) US conquered.....LOL I find it funny though this is a cartoon that all because Washington died the US is conquered. Abit lazy on homies storyline part it's even funnier when they call the US the "homeland". Personally I think the creator just wanted to take a stab at the West and but a teen is able to topple an Empire. I personally have a soft spot for the show specially since I'm goin to school the field but this is too ridiculous. And don't get me Started on Russia, Central and South America and Africa of all places to be conquered. The US never were conquered because they did not exist. North America was British until it rebelled which, in the legal sense, was illegal (armed rebellion against their just sovereign). Here, the rebellion was crushed -- not because Washington died, but because Franklin sold him out -- and NA remained British. It certainly remained rebellious, but once the monarchy transfered over to the colonies, most of the points of complaints of the revolutionaries were nullified and the colonists together with those fled from the homelands became the "Britannian people" (of course, considering Britannia's military strength, it is necessary to assume that at least the rest of the American territories were completely assimilated). Still, the TL of Code Geass is ridiculous (but awesome -- where else can you have a monarchy of Bonaparte-Tudors?) especially for its ignorance of butterflies. 15:57, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Korean Peninsula is Britannian territory? I'd like to know where the information for this claim could be found as I have looked at both maps in R1 and R2, and according to wikipedia, the Korean Peninsula would encompass the real-world North and South Koreas. But in R1, that area is under Chinese Federation Rule, and is still under their rule in the first half of R2, and then it is part of the UFN as the map shows it in red when showing the map of the remaining nations and their political positions. Even the 12th episode of R2 considered that area sepreate from Britannia as it was differently colored from the color that represented Britannian territories. I will admit that this might be due to lack of geographical information on my part and that it might mean the surrounding sea, and the lack of other sources to this series. But I show doubt on this claim due to in-anime-canon and said example of . If someone can correct me on this, I would appreciate it. Otherwise, I think there is some misinformation on this claim. WWII Historian2 09:36, December 29, 2010 (UTC) : It is more than likely that the information on this wiki is inaccurate. Since the episodes seem to conclude that Korea was a part of the Chinese Federation, the information is probably inaccurate. I am assuming it is based on the Novels. Feel free to fix it. - Plau 21:41, December 29, 2010 (UTC) : :: How would you like me to fix it? Remove the Area entirely or just remove the country position? Or is there some other manner that you would like it to be done? :: WWII Historian2 07:05, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :: I thought the Korean pensula belonged to the Chinese Federation not the Britannian Empire, unless the Empire holds the southern pensuila. HarryAck 18:53, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::: As per Power of Passion, the Korean Peninsula is a part of the Chinese Federation. You should probably remove any reference to it being part of Britannia. Other inspirations for the Holy Britannian Empire? Couldn't the Holy Britannian Empire also be viewed as self-reflection of real Japanese history? The Greater Japanese Empire (aka Imperial Japan), which ended in 1945 after WWII, shares as many similarities with the Holy Britannian Empire as it does with Britain. Some similarities I've notice are: 1. Both were expansionist-oriented empires. 2. Ruled by an all powerful Emperor who held ultimate authority 3. Both have a Prime Minister 4. Had a legislature which was composed of two houses (one for the aristocracy. the other for the common people) 5. Government collaborated with powerful business cliques (zaibatsu) 6. Both had Imperial Families that trace their founding to legendary figures (Emperor Jimmu and Eowyn) 7. Both lineages are at least supposedly 2000 years old. 8. Promoted harsh racial supremacy and segregation. 9. Practiced cultural genocide (Japan renamed Area 11 and its citizens being called Elevens/Prohibition of local names, customs, and language in Korea/Taiwan.) 10. Both eliminated their nobility except for their monarch Even though many of these similarities can also fit with Britain, some of them only apply between Britannia and Imperial Japan (#2, somewhat #5, #6, #7, #8, #9, and #10). Also one can view a country like Korea as Japan. Both Korea and Code Geass' Japan were smaller nations West of an Empire (Japan/Britannia) and tried to use its strategic position to manipulate the Empire among two other great powers (Code Geass- Britannia, Chinese Federation, EU/Real life- Imperial Japan, Chinese Empire, Tsarist Russia). Also note that Korea became a Japanese colony in August of 1910 while Japan became an Area in August of 2010. I know this may sound like much of a stretch, but it would make sense on the creators part to be influenced by it since it's part of their country's history and therefore more familiar to the creator. Any thoughts? : Anime has so much symbolisms and parallels to canon history that we sometimes overlook. I think you're right the creators ARE influenced by it, knowing the japanese. My two cents. Countess L 08:21, September 10, 2011 (UTC) : What about fictional inspirations, I'm very certain Britannia is also based upon the Principality of Zeon from another Sunrise show, Mobile Suit Gundam.FortressMaximus (talk) 23:19, September 16, 2012 (UTC) : What about Brazil during Napoleonic era? : - Both of them have monarchy (for Brazil, it was abolished when Pedro was overthrown). : - Both of them escaped from their home countries (Portugal for Brazil and British Isles for Britannia) British Empire -> Britannian Empire? Something I've been wondering, certain articles refer to Britannia before the abdication of Elizabeth III, such as the one on Ben Franklin and the Celtic King Eowyn. But isn't it only refered to as Britannia AFTER they're forced to flee the British Isles, and before then was OTL's the British Empire, more or less? Just asking for consistencies sake. Euphie's reign During Nightmare of Nunnally Besides Charles, Lelouch, and Nunnally, shouldn't you also add Euphemia during Nightmare of Nunnally? You might have forgot that in case because she became an empress in that alternate timeline despite how the rulers are present in anime only. You forgot Nunnally as well and she's shown in the UFN meeting in Kiseki No Birthday. Washington Being the Founder of Modern Britannia? Where does it say that? I'm almost entirely sure that Washington would be considered a "ungrateful scumb" by the majority of the population (not including Numbers). I really can't think of a reason why Washington would be reverred at all in this context, if his rebellion had indeed succeeded, then that's an entirely story (much like the real world), but honestly, in CG, he would be as "reverred" as William Wallace, Wat Tyler, and Guy Fawkes, as in, studied by many academics, but never credited as anything more significant than a rebel leader. If anything, as the Britannian Empire is apprently more "authoratative" thatn the OTL British Empire, they would only try to further destroy Washington's reputation than credit him with something he certainly not do. Even if we were to assume that the Empire would allow an unbiased view upon Washington (which techinically, is still impossible), he would still be no way recognized as establisher of modern Britannia. As long as British holdings of NA are not dsiturbed, it's only a matter of time before the Empire is forced to escape to NA with the ASB Napoleon defeating the British on every front. Rather than agreeing Washington as the founder of Britannia, he would instead be recognized as a potential destroyer, since his rebellion, if it were to succeed, might prevent the Royal Family from even attempting to escape (I don't think "Canada" would be left alone if there's an ASB Napoleon running around with an angry U.S.A. in the south, eh?) 21:55, February 4, 2014 (UTC) The Whole Page I realize it's a large page and you probably feel it is somehow more prone to tampering/trolling, but it contains spelling/grammar/wording/redundancy issues that are simply too numerous to list. I really wish I could just go through and fix it myself, but as I can't I'm left to ask that someone actually go through it with a keen eye. You don't have to fix everything as that would be tedious (though I would be happy to do it for you), but there are more than a few glaring errors. Again, there are too many to list though examples include the fact that Schneizel's name is repeatedly mistyped, many sentences lack punctuation, etc. Mercen-X 12:43pm, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Religion in Britannia I wanted to add this to the main page upon the edit, but the editor skipped ahead on me. Basically, Britannia is not an Atheist nation, or at least it's not an Atheist nation in which religion is illegal (like say with your average Second World nation). This is indicated when C.C. is seen praying in a chapel during Lelouch's execution, alongside the priest (who is even dressed in Church of England style garb) at Odysseus and Tianzi's wedding.Wing Zero Alpha (talk) 12:09, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :Sure, go ahead and add it. 10:51, January 27, 2015 (UTC) The history I'm confused; where does al the stuff we knowabout the history of Britannia come from? QueenCeline, Shining Like Diamonds in the Sky 21:42, April 16, 2015 (UTC) The history I'm confused; where does al the stuff we know about the history of Britannia come from? QueenCeline, Shining Like Diamonds in the Sky 21:42, April 16, 2015 (UTC) War Crimes SnitchPogi12: How many innocent non-Britannians are killed by the Brits? For me it's considered as a GENOCIDE and a War crime as well! Just asking, thanks! ~~SnitchPogi12~~ Nobility Questions OK so I have two questions about the Britannian nobility and the sources for that section. 1: the title of Margrave. It was never used in British history and is basically the same title as Marquess (Margrave was used in central Europe, Marquess/Marquis in Western Europe). So whats the source for Margrave being a noble title? And 2: Archduke. Grand Duke Augusta of Euro Britannia is apparently also Archduke of Verance. So is Archduke another Britannian noble title or is it an error?Croix129 (talk) 21:10, January 30, 2017 (UTC) At least for Margrave, Jeremiah is explicitly refered to as Margrave. BahamutX978 (talk) 01:55, January 31, 2017 (UTC) On Jeremiah's wiki page Margrave is refered to as a rank in the military hierarchy, not a noble title. That's what adds further confussion to me.Croix129 (talk) 05:43, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Flag I've looked over the structure of the achievement, and while most of the errors seem valid, the complaint about the mantling seems invalid, since the color Azure meets the color Vert on the field and not the crest, wherein the rule of tincture regarding mantling does not apply, as far as I know. I'd ask the person who edited this in, but I think he made the edit almost three years ago, and I don't know if they're active. If there is anyone still here with an understanding of heraldry better than my admittedly limited understanding, I would be glad if you could advise. Kereyid (talk) 05:03, May 24, 2017 (UTC)